


Black silk and wild flowers

by Catharrington



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Steve Harrington, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, boys not being good with emotions, mostly messy feelings, okay there is a little plot, steve Harrington being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharrington/pseuds/Catharrington
Summary: Steve’s birthday was really just another day. The only thing that made it special was his fathers insistence on going to a party thrown for just him, a party filled with starving alphas with fat wallets all rutting against themselves to buy their own little omega. Steve hates what his father makes him do. Steve hates his birthday. Until Billy Hargrove crawls through his window to remind him it’s not all bad, silver lining in the clouds and shit, and brings him a present.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287





	Black silk and wild flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Completely based off the tweet/ tumblr post made by billyandsteve on tumblr. Please click [here](https://billyandsteve.tumblr.com/post/612659706084900864/what-i-rly-want-is-omega-steve-being-courted-by) to Check it out!!
> 
> Also all the adorable additions and another fic by harringrovetrashh. 
> 
> This fic is actually also based on a reblog that I swear to god I read on that post but now I can’t find it. They said something along the lines of Billy fucks Steve and makes him wear panties under his suit so his spunk and smell stays on him at the party with all the other alphas courting him. I just couldn’t help myself I’m sorry.

The bedroom was quiet and still, achingly so, despite all the things happening that should have it filled to the brim. Billy sat at Steve’s little writing desk, his hands working over the stiff material of the boy’s suit laid out carefully. There was a flower in the pocket that spoke of how expensive it all was. A ruby red rose pinned with a glittery pin. Billy fought the urge to crumple the bright color in his fist.

A light love song played in the background, which one was lost in the scratching of the record player and the softness of the volume. Lost a little more to a light mechanical humming coming from the bed. It’s melody was still good, and it still did it’s job of soothing Billy’s beast building inside of him. 

There was a low breath and a beautiful moan over the sound of the music. Billy let his hands continue to feel across the jacket lapel until the breath turned into a voice. 

“Alpha,” the call was weak and desperate. “Please, please...”

Billy finally spun the wheels of the chair around to face the bed. Laid out across the wide bed, against the looming head board of oak and plush white sheets crumbled but still speaking of old money, Steve was gagging on Billy’s name. His mouth parted softly, lips swollen blood red and only getting redder as his tongue pushed out desperate for attention. 

There was a thick line of black silk tied over his eyes. The knot disappeared inside the mess of brown hair, once styled so nicely for the night, now it fanned wild over his forehead and across the white pillow. His neck was left open and ready to bite. The room was soaked with his smell of desire, for Billy it tasted like heavy spoons of honey in warm tea. A mouthwatering smell. 

Steve’s arms were lifted above his head by another couple long strips of black. One tongue of the knot tied around the headboard licked down one pale arm as it flexed and struggled in the bounds. 

Another moan and desperate please had the omega blushing. Billy felt his breath hitch as he watched that blush spread into Steve’s dark patch of chest hair. 

“Babe,” Billy drawled his words husky and low. He pushed the chair as far as it could get to the edge of the bed but didn’t reach out to touch. Not yet. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Need you, please,” Steve’s voice was raw. His head turned to where he thought Billy’s voice was coming from, pulling his arms against the restraints as he arched his creamy back a little. Making a wonderful show for his alpha. 

Billy pushed himself up from the chair just as hot and hungry as he knew Steve had to be. “You’ve been doing so well, babe, so well... just for me.” His hands wrapped around slender ankles, pushing upwards, feeling the soft material of the sheer black footed tights Steve was wearing. Billy’s hands continued up and up those long legs until he slid his hands under quivering thighs. 

“Yeah, look at you being so good for me. Being so pretty, babe.” 

Steve’s cock kicked at that, but it didn’t move far. It was pressed flush to the coiled muscles of his stomach and trapped under those black tights. The elastic band running across the tiniest part of Steve’s waist had the bulbous head of his cock pinned down tightly, painfully, blissfully hard. 

Billy crawled onto the bed. He lifted Steve’s thighs up and open, pulling them higher off the bed to get a good long look at his handiwork. The tights were ripped open by his finger nails just enough to let swollen balls and the swell of Steve’s ass get attention. There were jagged runs in the black material and a little wetness from the lube mixed with slick dripping from between his cheeks made them sticky to the touch. 

“I just want you, Billy... Alpha, all for you,” Steve’s voice was a melody just as soft as the record playing. Billy’s fingers moved down to softly press and pull at Steve’s favorite toy. A long black fake fur tail attached to a vibrator nestled away between his legs, working hard at stimulating his prostate. Billy gave the tail another pet, then another tug, loving the way it sent Steve into almost purrs of pleasure, before he slowly slid the toy out. 

“No, need your- I’m so cold!” Steve’s voice took on a whine as he pleaded for something else inside his greedy hole. The sweet honey in his scent jumped as he tried to play good. 

Billy let the toy fall from his hands where it landed with a thunk on top the remains of a cut up black silk robe on the ground. Leftovers from a gift Steve received from one of the damn alphas his father knew that he didn’t think he wanted, until Billy showed him just how useful silk fabric can really be. 

“Yeah, babe, my spoiled little omega? You're squeezing so pretty for me here,” fingers felt across the swollen entrance crying with slick and gripping around air. “Must hurt, babe. You want me to fuck it better?” 

Steve positivity preened under his every word, his back arching heavenly up from the bed while his creamy thighs opened ever wider for Billy. Long moans gave way only after he bit down on his cherry red lower lip. 

Billy pushed one finger inside, pushing at the rim of the hole and scooping slick. Steve didn’t need to be stretched so this was just torture. “Want me to fuck you hard with my knot? Pound into you until you can’t walk, babe? You want that?” 

“Yes, yes,” Steve chanted. His feet inside the black footed tights curled to a point. “I need you inside me, Billy!” 

Never being one to disappoint, Billy undid his belt buckle and slipped down the zipper of his jeans. He made a loud show of it, enjoying the click of metal on metal, and loving the way it made Steve’s scent tremble and his hole drip. 

He didn’t pull his pants off or down far, just let his dick fall out of the zipper so that when he pushed into Steve’s hole the material would leave a mark on those milk colored cheeks. There was little resistance as he went flush inside of the pleading omega. Billy guided Steve’s soft long legs to wrap secure around his waist, before he leaned forward. The smell of Steve, golden dripping spices pure and sticky, was overpowering as Billy burrowed his nose into his pale neck. 

“Mine,” Billy’s voice was vibrations from his chest pushed to his throat as he purred into Steve’s sensitive ear. His own scent radiated adoration as best he could push out. Steve told him once he smelt like sandalwood and lavender, but tasted like sea salt taffy. And he must be succeeding because Steve turned his head and licked across one of his tightly closed eyes. 

“Yours,” Steve moaned back. 

“Such a good boy for me, babe.” Billy lifted his face and pulled his hips out so the same time he captured Steve’s lips in a blistering kiss, he snapped back inside his dripping hole. 

The moans and whimpers tasted so, so good as Billy kept kissing and kept fucking. Steve’s legs were folded up and out of the way so his hips were angled just right to get as much of his alpha as he could, disappearing to the root. Curled toes kicked deliciously into the air, while grasping hands stayed tied hard to the headboard.

Billy had one hand around Steve’s milky thigh while another braced on his forearm, holding himself up over kiss stained lips. 

“You’re so sweet to me, letting me fuck you, letting me spoil this little hole and spoil you for anyone else. Such a good, good omega for me.”

“Just for- you!” Steve’s words jumped in time with the vicious thrusts in and out. “Only for- you, Billy!- Alpha!” 

Billy let a growl escape his throat, a wanting, powerful thing that sent shivers across Steve’s body. He kissed once then twice then lowered his head back into that neck where skin tasted just like honey. Billy licked, he couldn’t bite like the beast inside of him begged for, he only licked at Steve’s jumping pulse. 

He could feel his knot swelling heavy inside. It was starting to pop at Steve’s used entrance, and was sending a thick scent only for his omega to savor. And savor he did, as Billy’s hips snapped as deep as they could go and his knot locked, Steve could smell and feel everything his alpha was giving him. With a shiver he came trapped and locked under Billy. 

“Thank you, yes, oh god,” his fingernails scratched into the wood of the headboard loudly, “Alpha, thank you for your knot!”

Billy kept his head down in the space of Steve’s neck and just breathed, just letting his honey flavor trail down his used throat and sooth it softer. 

They laid a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing on the huge white bed. Steve’s breaths were closer to moans, matching the humming from the record still scratching along. His voice was beautiful even when spent up. Billy willed his arms to slide up and down the others ribs and arms, trying to comfort and relax as best he could, because he didn’t have the strength yet to pull away from Steve’s scent gland. 

He did force himself to look up just enough to pull a the knots holding Steve’s arms, letting them tumble loose across Billy’s back, and then he plucked off the makeshift blindfold. 

“Billy,” Steve sighed in thanks as his hands flexed to regain circulation. Billy dared a look up into Steve’s brown eyes, and he was glad he did as the omega looked back with nothing but adoration sparkling Christmas morning bright. 

Steve used one hand to cup around Billy’s chin and pull him up for a chaste kiss. Billy’s fingers reached out to wrap around his thin wrist and absolutely loved the way the strips of black silk were still tied there, soft and sinful under his touch. 

They cuddled, swept up and completely enchanted from the others warmth, until Billy felt his knot was soft enough. He pulled out with a heady groan. 

“Look at that mess,” he whispered knowing it sent a blush of red up into Steve’s hairline. “Don’t move, babe.” Billy said it hot and heavy like an order. Steve stayed motionless, his knees bent and his legs spread wide open, while his hands settled on his belly where Billy once was. 

Leaving the bed for only a moment felt like a lifetime away, but it was worth it as Billy collected the satin black painty he left out just for this. Billy lifted one of Steve’s feet form the bed, slowly and carefully, planting lewd open mouth kisses as he went, and slipped him into one leg hole. Then he lifted the other leg, just as slowly just as religiously, and pulled the black fabric on easy. Billy leaned over Steve’s body as he brought them up and under the curve of his ass. Then he had them on, soft and tight, trapping Steve’s soft but still wet dick under the fabric. And trapping Billy’s come inside that claimed hole. 

“You are mine,” Billy said each word with a kiss to Steve’s face, “only mine. This will remind you.”

Steve smiled, the honey in his scent lowering for the earthen spice of the tea under it to take head. The scent always had a way of calming the beast inside of Billy, and he wondered if Steve even knew he had this power. 

“Only for you,” a hand on both of Billy’s cheeks brought him down for a passionate kiss. And well, it was Steve, of course he knew the power he had over Billy. 

They kissed long and deep, breathless, and Billy hoped he tasted like sea salt taffy and not like the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. 

Then Steve was pushing him away with a sad look in his eyes as he pushed and climbed out from under Billy. He walked on slightly wobbly legs to his small table where that nice black suit was laid out for him. Billy sat up against the head board and just watched as he dressed. 

Steve stepped into the fine pressed black slacks without taking off his footed black tights, and especially without taking off his black satin panties. Steve turned to look at Billy once he clasped the shiny metal belt buckle of the pants into place and gave him a knowing smile. It was so good, the image of those tights coming inches up from the top of his pants hinting, and promising, at what debauchery was to be found underneath. What a beautiful sight it was. Billy felt his spent dick give a little kick. 

“Tonight’s going to blow,” Steve said as he fiddled with the fabric still tied around his wrists. “I’m not going to have any fun with all these clowns, I can just feel it.”

“Clowns?” Billy said around the end of a cigarette, he had fished one from Steve’s bedside drawer, and clicked his zippo lighter closed loudly. 

“Yeah, bunch of damn clowns. All trying to court me like it’s... the damn 18th century?” Steve’s laugher was lost under a tone of sadness. He let the strips of black silk fall to his table top and rubbed at his wrists. “I hate them.”

Billy watched as he continued to dress slowly as if he was a child readying himself for an embarrassing high school play. And in a way, Billy guessed, Steve was doing just that. He was going to spend the rest of the night acting a part in a play written by his own family. A dangerous play made all the more dangerous by the impromptu addition of Billy’s come still trapped in their little son’s ass. The thought of that kept Billy vibrating under his skin. 

“It’s just another night, Steve.” Billy tried to be reassuring as he spoke around his half burnt down cigarette. “Just another fucked up song and dance number then... back to me.”

Steve had slipped into the ironed white shirt and was playing with his cuff links when he faltered. He pushed the pin of his cuff link hard against the bone under his skin, hard enough for it to skin deep inside just like Billy was deep inside him. He moaned softly then quickly pulled it out. A pebble of blood dropped, then nothing. All Steve had to do was wipe that single drop away and it was like it never happened. He clasped the back of the pin to finish putting on his cuff links and tried to ignore how terrifying that was. 

“I want to always be with you. Not pretending with someone else. They way they strut around like peacocks, blow money on me just to prove something, just ... to buy me like a dog. Billy, I hate them,” Steve turned around sputtering and angry to see that Billy wasn’t sitting on the bed anymore. 

The butt of his cigarette was crushed in the ashtray and now Billy stood right behind Steve, still untucked from his jeans and smelling nervous. He was looking down into a modest bouquet of wild flowers. Steve felt his jaw lax and mouth open as he took in the image of Billy holding the little bouquet close to his chest and blushing nervously. 

“I uh,” he worked the hand that wasn’t holding flowers through the mess of long curls at the nape of his neck. And no he wasn’t blushing. “I picked these for you. Thought they might be...,”

Billy was cut off by a quick kiss. Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist and pressed the flowers between them. 

“Thought they would make a good birthday present?” Billy finished in a gasp when they parted. He spoke hot into pretty lips. 

Steve used one hand to pull at the stems of the flowers, tied together with a light blue ribbon, and held them close to his nose so he could smell them. 

“This is the best present I’ve ever gotten, Billy. Thank you so much.” Steve’s eyes were sparkling even more brilliant than before. He kissed Billy again and he meant it. 

The night wained on, the sky lost its color and the moon pushed it’s light around a dusting of clouds. Billy watched the moon out of Steve’s window as the omega fumbled with something at his desk. One of Billy’s hands was threaded in soft brown hair and the other was holding a cigarette. 

“Here we go,” Steve announced in victory as he stood up to slip on his tailored suit jacket. It fit him like a second skin and Billy had to admire the expensive fabric, but something new caught his eye. Where there was before an almost wax figure of the perfect red rose, now pinned to Steve’s jacket was a collection of three Indiana wild flowers. Their colors fine and subtle, lame in contrast to the bright red of the rose, but they were pretty. “How do I look, Billy?”

Steve had his arms out and waiting, a coy smile across his lips, and a scent of honey tea dripping oceans deep. 

Billy couldn’t breath under how much he wanted to cry, so he flicked his smoke out the window and grabbed for Steve’s mess of brown hair. He pulled and twisted it as he claimed the omega again in another hungry kiss. “You look so beautiful, babe, so pretty. Just for me. Mine.”

When Steve went to that party and Billy had to race out his window and along his rooftop to sneak home, that word stayed hanging in the air sticky as sea salt taffy. Sticky as honey. 

“Mine.”


End file.
